1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a glass type terminal, and particularly, to a glass type terminal capable of performing various screen controls by touching one or more surfaces of a temple, in a structure where a three-dimensional input device is provided at the temple, and an input method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of the various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a photo or video capture function through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproduction function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminal may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow the user to view video or television programs.
Furthermore, the efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile terminal have been carried out. The foregoing efforts may include adding and improving software or hardware as well as changing and improving structural elements constituting a mobile terminal.
As a wearable device such as a smart watch and a glass type terminal is recently developed, the wearable device is configured to provide various services by itself or by interworking with a mobile terminal. The glass type terminal has a function to capture an object or a scene positioned at a front side toward which a user's eye line is, through simple manipulations. Also, the glass type terminal has a function to check simple information such as mails, weather and traffic guidance.
However, only the specification and basic functions of the glass type terminal have been proposed. Various functions and user interfaces (UI) related thereto are currently under development. Especially, a user has to touch one surface of a temple of eyeglasses using one finger, in order to select and check desired information. This may cause inconvenience in manipulating various user interfaces.